On Two Feet
by xxxsexykitsunexxx
Summary: Sakura and the others are on a group mission along with a certain blond hokage when Naruto springs the big news and everyone thinks hes nuts. And what does he mean release the kyuubi and nothing bad will happen? Has Naruto reached a new level of stupidity? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try something new. You see people out there writing about sasu/saku, ita/saku, and so on… But no one does a Kurama and Sakura fic so I decided to give it a go. Wish me luck!**

**I also want to say that I have other fics to add chapters to too but I'll try and update regularly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the plot!**

* * *

On Two Feet  
Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she stood their panting with cuts oozing blood all over her body as she watched Naruto give the kyuubi, or Kurama as they all knew his name now, his freedom. Everyone seemed to be reluctant and skeptic at this at first, but soon gave in as Naruto had pleaded nothing bad would happen.

There was a flash of orange light; as soon as it came it disappeared. Everyone gaped. As did Sakura, the reason being: there in the middle of the battle destroyed clearing was not a giant, red, nine tailed fox, but a person.  
And man what a great looking person. He was tall and broad, with a lot of muscle. He had flaming red eyes and red hair that was two shades darker than his eyes.

Also she took notice of the simple white yukata he wore, his feet bare. She wondered how that was possible.

Naruto's voice broke through the pregnant silence, almost making Sakura jump at the sudden loud sound. She heard a low chuckle. She looked around trying to find out where it came from. It didn't seem anyone else heard. They were all focused on Naruto, everyone except Kurama, the kyuubi. He was looking right at her. So he was the one who had laughed at her. She wanted to be mad but she only seemed to be flustered by the way his mouth quirked a little at the corner knowingly. She looked away with a slight pink tint upon her cheeks, focusing all her attention on Naruto.

"So guys this is Kurama!" He said pointing dramatically at the demon in human form next to him. Tsunade cleared her throat. Everyone's attention turned to her. "So it has come to my attention that you wish for freedom. What type of freedom are we talking about here?"

Kurama contemplated this. His facial features not giving anything away. "I would like to live in the village peacefully if possible." He said barrenly.

His voice sent shivers down her back. She shook herself. 'Focus Sakura! Focus!'

Tsunade analyzed the situation for a moment. "What about a nice cabin on the outskirts of the village? You'll be surrounded by nature with no one to bother you. And it's not a too far walk away from the village if you need something." She suggested. "That is acceptable."

There it is again, that voice.

"Alright well that's settled. Let's all get back to the village." Everyone nodded their head.

As soon as they got back to the village Sakura wanted to leave the group as fast as she could. "Tsunade-shishou I think I'm going to head home." She turned to Naruto and hugged him good night. "Good night Sakura-chan." He whispered in her ear. Sakura could feel eyes burning wholes into her back. She pulled back mumbling goodnight and turned to head home, trying to ignore the red eyes she knew were watching her as she walked away.

Kuroma watched the pink haired women he heard the kit call Sakura walk away. The curviness of her body could easily be seen from behind, as was the swell of her breasts. But what really caught his attention were the cuts all over body. He wanted to find and kill the person who injured her body with so many unsightly injuries. He had to grit his teeth to keep from growling.

"Well come along. I'll take you to the cabin." He inclined his head and turned his back to the woman that walked away, whose blood still filled his senses and followed the blond hokage.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter! I will update soon but before that I need 10 reviews! Feel free to comment about the parts you liked best and don't be afraid to tell me something that you think needs a little work. Also feel free to give ideas or if you don't feel comfortable listing them as a review you can message me. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sakura was awoken by loud noises at her door. She growled under her breath and pulled her pillow over her head and snuggled down deeper into her warm blanket. She hoped her visitors would just go away.

After the obnoxious knocking continued she huffed and through the blanket off her soon to be freezing form as she was not wearing anything but a white camisole and black ninja shorts and walked towards the door with angry steps. She opened her door easily because she never locked it and glared at the two forms in front of her. "You would think it was common sense for someone to leave after say I don't know… THE FIRST HUNDRED KNOCKS ON THE DOOR! Obviously I didn't want visitors!" She screeched at the blond haired ninja who was shrinking away in fear.

"Calm down Sakura-chan! Tsunade wanted us to help Kurama around the village for the day. You know help him get things for his cabin. Don't blame me blame her!" He said putting his hands up in front of him defensively.

"She rubbed the bridge between her eyes and sighed. She moved out of the way and motioned for them to come in. "Wait in the living room, Naruto?" She asked. "Yes Sakura-chan?" "Don't break anything." "Okay Sakura-chan."

She walked back o her room and went into the bathroom. She started the shower and got in.

Fifteen minutes later she was fresh and ready to start the day, choosing her normal attire, ninja shorts, Pink tank, apron skirt, and knee high boots. She decided to leave her arm warmers off.

She walked out of her room to the smell of something burning. "Naruto?!" She heard an 'eep' come from the kitchen and went to inspect.

As she got closer the smell got stronger. She gasped as she entered. Naruto was standing in front of the stove. But that's not all. It was on _fire_! "What the hell happened in here?" She screamed. Naruto turned to her frantically. "S-Sakura-chan I don't know! I was trying to make you breakfast and then… Then this happened!"

She sighed. How could she be mad at him when he was doing it for her? "It's okay Naruto." She said going over to the sink and reached up to the covert above it and pulled down a large bowl. She filled it with water and splashed it on the fire. It died down and was gone.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He said sulking. "I said its okay Naruto. It was an accident. Besides how can I be mad when you were trying to do something nice for me?" She smiled gently at him. "I'll tell you what the stove doesn't look too burnt; I'll make us something instead, okay?"

"Okay Sakura-chan." He replied smiling. Sakura sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and bacon. She then went over the cabinet beside the one she had gotten the ball out of and pulled down a tub of rice.

"Kurama-san would you like some breakfast as well?" She addressed him for the first time.

'She's such a forgiving person' Kurama thought before answering her. "Kurama is fine, and if it isn't a bother." He watched her blush and chuckled lowly enough so as no one heard him. "It's no bother at all, Kurama." He voice squeaked a bit when she said his name. Watching her Kurama got lost in his thoughts.

Kurama took a small whiff and smelled the air around the pink haired medic. 'The scent of blood is gone.' He inhaled more of her delicious scent. He clenched his hands into a fist trying to keep from going over to her and nuzzling her neck while kneading his claws softly into her hips.

He knew exactly what was going on. Scent was a key quality for a demon in finding a mate. Last night when he had first taken a whiff of her, her scent was clouded by sweat and blood, but now it was clean and fresh and smelt heavenly. He wanted to wrap himself in it forever.

It seemed he had finally after all his years in existence he had found someone compatible to himself and couldn't wait to make her his for all eternity, couldn't wait to see her swell with his pups. Mates were rare amongst his kind and he intended to love and cherish his soon-to-be mate.

Later after breakfast they decided to go and shop for utensils and such. Afterwards they went to a clothing store for ninjas and brought mission clothes (just in case) and casual clothes. Then they went food shopping.

After all the shopping was done they decided, well more like Naruto decided, they were going to Ichiraku's for ramen.

Along the way Kurama found himself very annoyed with the males they passed. Every. Single. One. Stared at Sakura with some level of desire. He had to resist killing them on the spot. Some may think that was going a little over board but it was in a demons nature to be possessive about what they considered theirs, especially their mates.

He hoped he could get through the rest of the day without chopping someone's head off.

After their dinner they returned to his cabin and helped him get settled in.

It was a beautiful cabin Sakura thought. It was surrounded by trees and flowers of all different colors. There was a stone path leading up to a porch and the porch leading up to the front door.

"It's amazing!" She breathed in awe. "I wondered if Yamoto-taichou helped build it." Naruto said. Sakura nodded her agreement.

Kurama took all his personal items and took them to his room while Sakura and Naruto put away the kitchen utensils and the food.

A sudden thought struck Sakura as Kurama entered the kitchen again. "Kurama, can you even cook?" She asked. He stared at her blankly.

"Not a thing." He answered.

Sakura felt like face palming herself.


End file.
